The Deus and Deus Physiology
The Deus are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, Pureblood While most Deus are in fact manifested souls, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Deus". Pureblood Deus are natural, born from the darkness in people's souls. The Minons havent been seen for over thousands of years but from whats been recorded they are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness, without a soul leaving its body. Apperance Like it was stated prior the minions are dark looking entites. However the Humnoid and powerful ones all have bright golden eyes and there looks may vary depending on whos heart they came from. Ability User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. *Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. *Absolute Darkness *Darkness "Mist" *Light Absorption *Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation *Night Vision *Darkness Attacks *Flight/Levitation *Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow: *Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. *Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. *Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Nature Deus Purebloods possess several key characteristics that define them as such. Most Deus are created when the darkness that resides in a person's soul consumes him or her. Thus giving the darkness shape and form; this process will occasionally also form Sihoullets, which are born from the body and soul left behind when the soul is lost. Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal is to find hearts, and consume them to create more Deus. The strength of a Deus is proportional to the depth of the darkness from which it was born. The darker the heart forming a Deus, the more powerful and more monstrous the resulting being will be. An exception is known but its very rare. Some Deus are known to still take on human appearance for unknown reasons. This is a contrast to Nobodies, which determine rank according to the strength of the heart, and whose appearances become more human as they increase in power. Furthermore, as beings of elemental darkness, the Deus are able to take possession of other beings or even inanimate objects, granting them immense dark power and often reshaping their very forms to suit their purpose. The Deus, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more Souls or corrupt souls. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Deus will obey those with an affinity for darkness and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Deus will side with whomever is most powerful. On the other hand, higher ranking Deus, can fully command others of there kind without endangering themselves. Also, Sihoullets are able to command them as well with their strong wills, but are not endangered of being consumed by them for their lack of a soul. Deus make use of the "Darkness of void", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the mortal plane. These pathways are located in the Realm of Darkness, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the darkness. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Physiology Category:Races